1. Field of the invention
This invention relates generally to hitch devices and more particularly a hitch device for connecting a single wheel trailer to a bicycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Single wheel trailers connected tandem fashion to bicycles are known to the prior art but have not been successful in actual practice due to certain disadvantages. These disadvantages include lack of stability, diminution of maneuverability, complexity and cost. Prior art hitching devices for trailers which do not hinger maneuverability of the bicycle are not able to provide stability for a single wheel trailer. Hitching devices that provide stability to the trailer either diminish maneuverability to the bicycle or are complex and costly to manufacture and to operate.